


The Jokers

by ArubaBloom



Series: The Deltarune Chronicles [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Might add violence tag later, Nothing extreme but still, it gets fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArubaBloom/pseuds/ArubaBloom
Summary: In the world of Light and Dark, the four kingdoms of Dark and the Kingdom of Light are united as one. Darkners and Lightners live in harmony in the world they created together. But, all is not well. A being known as the Queen is said to rise up and destory the peace between Lightners and Darkners forever, three heroes must embark on a quest to protect the peace and keep the Queens plans from coming to fruition.Oh, and you just so happen to be one of them.





	The Jokers

"(NAME)! Wake up! The festival is today!"

"HU-AUGH!" You gasped and shot into an upright sitting position as a loud voice and a weight jumped onto your stomach, winding you for a few seconds before your eyes laid onto the small shape sitting on your stomach.

Your expression and mood softened when you saw who it was and you decided to play with your little brother for a bit, you put on a expression of fake anger and changing the tone of your voice to a more peeved off tone like a parent would to scold their child "Lancer, now what have I told you about jumping on your older sibling?" You asked, crossing your arms and awaiting an answer.

The five year old Darkner stuck his little blue tongue out and smiled cheekily "To not do it?" He asked with a tilt of his hooded head. You nodded "And expecially not?" You asked, waiting for Lancer to finish your sentance "Expecially not in the morning!" He laughed happily, booping your nose with his blue gloved hand, grinning wider.

Queue your heart melting into a pile of goo as you rolled your eyes and pulled your younger brother into a hug "Now how could I stay mad at my cute little brother?" You chuckled, squeezing Lancer gently as he returned your hug with a giggle.

You released Lancer from the hug and pulled the covers off of you to get out of bed "Why don't you go and eat your breakfast? I'll be out in a few minutes okay little bro?" You inquired, standing up and making your way over to your wardrobe "Okay (Name)! Hurry! Dad made dark syrup pancakes!" Lancer giggled, rushing out your bedroom door and closing it behind himself.

You inwardly laughed at your brother's behaviour, he was always a sweet little Darkner. You opened your wardrobe and browsed through the clothes you had inside, wondering what you should wear for the festival today.

You ultimately decided on the dark blue suit with black sleeves, yellow buttons and a large black spade on the back of it. You also picked out some matching blue trousers and black shoes. After getting dressed you grasped a hair brush and made sure your hair was neatly brushed before looking yourself over in the mirror, nodding after a few seconds "Yep! This outfit never fails me" You smiled.

You turned to leave, ready for breakfast and to help with the preperations for the Festival of Light before it started this evening. You opened the door only to immedietly deflate as you saw the white haired bane of your existance with his hand raised as if he were going to knock upon your door "AH! (Name)! How may Thou beest on this day?" Bane of your existance-um, Rouxls Kaard inquired, standing up tall as he addressed you.

Your obviously slightly ticked off expression said it all 'Great apart from you' you inwardly scowled at the Duke before nodding "I'm good Kaard, really, was just heading down to breakfast" You informed him in a very monotonous voice you had gotten used to using around him.

Rouxls grinned that annoying smug grin that you oh so hated with a passion "Oh well that is wond'rful! I was just heading up to fetch thou!" he proclaimed, chuckling afterwards.

You rolled your eyes and walked past Rouxls as he stepped out of your way, closing the door behind you with a closed eyed smile. As your back turned to him however, his expression dropped into one of disgust "-lowly peasant" Was all you heard.

You whipped your head around only to see Rouxl's smile "What was that?" You inquired with a raised eyebrow, to which Rouxls tilted his head, white hair falling in front of his face "I didst not sayeth anything my noble" He spoke in the most condesending tone you'd ever heard. You shot Rouxls a dark glare before turning and heading down the dark blue and black hallway with white and black spade banners decorating the walls.

Down the spiraling stairway you went, you turned your head to see out of the windows that were installed down each flight, smiling as you delighted in the daytime you saw outside through the slightly weathered and scratched windows.

Then your thoughts turned back to the condesending attendant you and your little brother had been given, making your mood and smile drop significantly. Rouxls was perfectly fine with Lancer, you had seen him act like a second father almost to the little prince.

But to you? Oh to the light and back he did not enjoy your company AT. ALL.

Rouxls would always despise interacting with you, from fetching you for dinner or 'assisting' you with your homeschooling which he always did half heartedly. You huffed and crossed your arms at the memory were you failed a test given to you in order to test your skills on maths and english because Rouxls couldn't be bothered to help you.

You shook your head and your smile returned to your face "I shouldn't be upset today! It's the Festival of Light!" You reasoned with yourself with a shrug, laughing to yourself "No way i'd let something as silly as him ruin it!" You said before you reached the bottom of the blue stairs and reached the dining room without a hitch and you smiled wider when you saw your little brother sitting at the dining room table, waving to you with his tongue sticking out.

"Hey Sib! I saved some pancakes for you!" Lancer grinned happily and patted the seat next to him. You walked over to the black table with a white tablecloth and sat down on the blue seat next to Lancer.

A plate in front of you had a pile of pancakes with reddish black syrup coating them, you felt a bit intimidated by the pile, maybe your dad went a bit overboard today...well it WAS the Festival of Light today and dad usually made a lot of food for breakfast and dinner around this time.

"Thank you Lancer" You kissed Lancer's forehead and he gave a little giggle as you picked up the knife and fork and started eating, the sweet marshmellowy taste of the syrup complemented the fluffy pancakes well, the taste made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Lancer was trying to make a small spade in his hands and was concentrating hard on the empty space in his hands, you turned you head as you were chewing and swallowed what was in your mouth before talking "Don't strain your magic to work, you might cause a magic surge like you did a few weeks ago" You said in a concerned voice.

Lancer frowned and looked up at you with his tongue sticking out "I'll be fine (Name)! I did it correctly last month!" He reasoned, smiling afterwards but stopped concentrating so hard "But okay! I don't need you fainting from worry again!" He teased, you scoffed playfully and crossed your arms "That only happened ONCE Lancer!" You argued back.

Lancer shrugged with a grin "Once is enough for me!" He shot back, you were about to argue back when you heard loud footsteps coming from the throne room to the dining hall.

"(Name) I see you're up" A deep voice resounded through the dining room. You looked up and saw your father, the king of spades "Good morning dad!" You said cheerfully.

Your father was a large Darkner, a mouth on his stomach in the middle of a blue spade and he had a hood over his face similar to Lancer, heck most of Lancer's looks came from his father. Your father smiled and sat down on the throne like seat across from you and Lancer "I expect you're excited for the Festival of Light like me and Lancer are?" he inquired, starting to eat his own pancakes.

You nodded "Yep, the Festival's always very interesting and fun in it's own way" You confirmed, taking another bite of your pancake while Lancer still tried to make a spade in his hands as he had finished his breakfast quickly 'For a little kid he has a lot of patience' You thought to yourself "(Name) You have grown up fast, I remember when you were just a little pumpkin, now you've grown up into a strong Lightner" Your father said after swallowing the food in his mouth.

Your face turned to one of concern, what did your dad mean by this?

Your father smiled widely "Which is why i'm letting you take care of Lancer on your own when you go down to the festival today" He informed, your eyes widened and warmth flodded through your body "So, Rouxls won't have to come with us this time?" You asked softly. The king nodded "Yes, you have proven that you are responsible when it comes to your little brother (Name) Which is why i'm trusting you to take care of Lancer today"

A wide grin covered your features at the thought of your father trusting you...and the fact that Rouxls wont be supervising you today "Alright! I promise to take good care of Lancer, Dad!".

Speaking of the squish child Lancer stood up in his seat with his palms streatched outwards. A white spade was glowing in his hands "I DID IT!" He shouted, sounding very proud of himself as he puffed his chest out to make himself look bigger.

Queue you and your dad chuckling at your brother's act before praising him for being able to cast a spade, before you all finished your breakfast. Afterwards you all went to get ready for the Festival.

* * *

 

Crowds moved in a sea through the stalls set up for the Festival of Light, Lightners and Darkners alike chatting and enjoying themselves as they awaited the entertainment that would supposedly be here this evening.

"(Name)! (Name)! Come quick! I wanna get dark jam cakes while there still here!" Lancer called to you, jumping up and down and waving his little arms in the air with a grin on his face.

You smiled softly at the little prince and took his hand, bowing slightly in a playful manner "Yes your highness" You snickered as Lancer laughed at this and walked into the thankfully short line for dark jam cakes. You took this time to smile and take a look at your surroundings.

The towns square was empty of any stalls as the entertainment would be situated there soon, many stalls decorated the outside of the square. They offered food, sweets and handmade trinkets that the Darkner and Lightner merchants would make all year to sell at the Festival of Light and Dark.

You walked forward while being prompted to by Lancer as he walked forward a bit in the line and you accidently bumped into the person in front of you "Oof! Oh, I'm sorry" You apologised formaly like you had been taught.

The small Darkner turned around to see you and you found yourself tilting your head "Hmn?" You quietly said out loud at the Darkner you laid eyes on. He was rather small but was taller then little Lancer and he wore a black and purple jester's costume, a black cloak and yellow frilly ruff around his neck completed his look. He also had pointed ears and black eyes with make up around them and yellow pupils.

The Darkner smiled, showing off sharp yellow teeth "NO NEED TO BE SORRY, SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT WAS IT NOT?" he asked, his tail behind him wagging happily. You nodded and smiled back, wanting to be polite and possibly make a new friend in the process "Yep! I'm (Name)! And this little squish.." You ruffled the top of Lancers head "Is Prince Lancer!" you introduced the small prince to the jester Darkner, who waved at him happily "Hi Mister Clown!" he giggled.

"NICE TO MEET, MEET YOU! I AM JEVIL! ONE OF THE ACTS, ACTS THIS EVENING!" Jevil said jubilantly, that grin still on his face as he studied yours inquisitively. You uncrossed your arms and laid them at your sides to appear less threatening "Ah, one of the acts my father organised I see?" You asked, moving with the line as you did not want to bump into Jevil again.

Jevil nodded rapidly "YES, YES! ME ALONG WITH MY GOOD FRIEND SEAM ARE THE BEST ENTERTAINERS THIS SIDE OF THE WORLD, WORLD!" he proclaimed proudly with a hand on his chest. You and Lancer were quite amused by the jesters antics, but it finally seemed to be his turn to get a dark jam cake "OOP! SORRY! I BEST BE GOING! GOING! OTHERWISE I'LL BE LATE, LATE!" Jevil laughed, dropping some D$ onto the stall's counter and gently taking the dark jam cake before taking off as fast as he could.

You went silent "Wow..." before you snickered "Guess he really likes jam cakes" You said to Lancer who laughed and nodded "Yep!" he replied, you two heading over to the stall yourselves. "Hello there children of the king! Guessing it's two dark jam cakes like every year?" The stall manager, a Hathy named Agia inquired. Grabbing two red cakes with reddish black jam in the middle.

"Yep, you guessed right like always Agia" You reached around in your pocket and placed some D$ onto the counter "Will that be enough?" You asked. Agia nodded "Yes! Here you two go!" she said, handing you two the dark jam cakes. 

"Thank you!" "Thank you Miss Agia!" You both thanked the Hathy and went towards the center of the town square in order to nab some seats before they all got taken. If they were as good as Jevil said they were, then this year all the seats would be filled.

Both you and Lancer ate your dark jam cakes in peace as more and more people began taking the seats around you "Wow, getting really crowded! Guess it was smart that we came here early, huh?" You nudged Lancer gently.

He nodded as he anxiously waited for the acts to begin "Yep!" Was all he said without taking his eyes off the stage. You chuckled and turned your attention to the stage when a Darkner you noticed appeared out nowhere in a puff of purple smoke.

Jevil grinned and floated upwards, giggling as he introduced himself to the audience "WELCOME, WELCOME! ONE AND ALL TO THE JOKERS ENCHANTING PREFORMANCE!" he wagged his tail and flicked it towards the floor of the stage. Another puff of purple smoke and a feline Darkner made himself known, he had orange button eyes and a brown cape with a orange ruff around the neck, he also had the eye makeup that Jevil had.

You watched as Lancer and the others cheered, Jevil stepped back to let Seam take center stage as the audience quietned down. Scenery props came down and up from the stage and Seam stood at the front of the stage, leviatating puppets and props into their proper place. "Once upon a time, in a world of endless dark, the Darkners roamed endlessly in the abyss of ebony".

Seam's voice seemed to echo around the entire audience, as if he were using some sort of amplifying magic. He moved the puppets resembling Darkners through the darkened stage, them seemingly wandering about aimlessly without any idea of where they were going. "There was no such thing as sunlight, crime was rampant and everyone had to live their lives in darkness"

You watched as Lancer bounced up and down in his seat with a humongous grin on his face, you glanced at him for a second and smiled faintly. Of course Lancer would like this story, it was his favourite one after all. The stage slowly started to light up as puppets resembling Lightners entered the stage "But sorrow doesn't last forever however, and the Darkners were saved by a race of light known as the Lightners. And with the Lightners help, they shaped the world of darkness into one of both light and dark" Seam continued.

The next scene showed the puppets rejoicing as the Lightners helped them rebuild their kingdoms and help reshape the land. You watched in awe at the special magic effects being used to show sunsets, stars, moon and sun. They almost looked real.

"And that, ladies and gentleman is the reason we hold this Festival, to give thanks to the Lightners that helped us all those years ago and how they continue to help us to this day" Seam finished, bowing to the audience as he snapped his fingers and a firework like magic spark shot into the sky, exploding into a mass of different colours.

The crowd erupted into cheers and claps as the firework went off, Lancer jumped up onto your lap and faced the stage as the props and puppets were being put away. Jevil now took center stage and bowed to the audience like Seam did but he seemed to have a lot more flair in his bow then Seam did, twirling as he bowed.

"I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT CARD TRICKS, TRICKS DON'T YOU?" Jevil asked the crowd in front of him to which they all mumbled in agreement. Jevil made cards flow from his hands and into another only to send it back again.

"WELL! I'M ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING VERY SPECIAL, SPECIAL!" Jevil grinned his sharp toothed yellow grin as you tilted your head in curiousity with widened eyes. "I SHALL CHOOSE, CHOOSE SOMEONE FROM THE AUDIENCE AND I SHALL TELL THEIR FORTUNE!" Jevil laughed "UEE HE HEEE! INTRESTING, INTRESTING IS IT NOT?" he asked, tossing a card and letting it lodge into the stage wall.

Your head perked up and you stared down at the jester Darkner with wide eyes, holding Lancer a bit tighter but not enough to squish him. Jevil could really do that? You asked yourself if that was even possible.

Jevil placed a hand on his chin and gazed around the audience "NOW, NOW...WHO SHALL BE THE ONE?" he thought out loud before suddenly pointing in a spot in the crowd. Around where you were sitting. Multiple people looked around and were rather confused before Jevil spoke up again "(NAME) PLEASE COME HERE!" he giggled, his tail wagging a lot as your eyes widened more, almost to the size of dinnerplates.

"Wow (Name)! You got picked! Do well okay?" Lancer looked up at you happily and gave you a hug before you sat him down on the seat you were sitting on, getting up and walking down to the stage. You tried to ignore the whispers about the 'King's adopted child' being called up and it being 'favourtisim'.

You walked up the stairs to the stage and stood next to the jester "Alright, what do I do now?" You asked, shrugging your shoulders and playing along. Jevil floated up to eye level with you and held out a set of cards that were face down "PICK A CARD, CARD! MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT IT IS! UEE HE HEE!"

You reached out and plucked a card from the deck, turning it over to see what it was. You turned it around "OH! A 5 OF CLUBS!" Jevil clapped excitedly. You gave a half smile "I'm guessing that's a good one?" You inquired to which Jevil nodded his head "YES! A FIVE OF CLUBS MEANS THAT NEW FRIENDSHIPS AND ALLY'S COULD BE AROUND THE CORNER FOR YOU!" He replied.

You felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread through your chest as you thanked the jester and went to go and sit back at your seat, picking up Lancer again and sitting him on your lap. "You're gonna make new friends?! That's great!" Lancer threw his hands up in the air, to which you rolled your eyes and set Lancer's hands down "It's just a card Lancer, it's not fact" You said.

Lancer stuck his tongue out "But magic said so!" you hugged the little squishy marshmellow boy, resting your head upon his and closing your eyes "Magic isn't always right bro" You said "But it's really fun, don't you agree?" You asked. Lancer nodded with a small smile "Yep yep!" He said before you both continued to watch the ending act.  
  
  


* * *

_***The power of family shines within you** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my Deltarune Prequel! I spun this idea a while back but didn't really have an idea where this story would go.
> 
> But I have a rather good idea where this will go! If you liked this chapter please let me know! Your help will make the next chapters better! I'm thinking about making a discord server for this story, let me know if you would be interested in that too!
> 
> The name is a placeholder too


End file.
